


thirteen

by dynasty_decapitated



Series: vent fics [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Borderline Personality Disorder, M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Repetition, josh is tylers fp, mentions of suicide attempts and hospitals, poor parenting, tyler struggles with emotions, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dynasty_decapitated/pseuds/dynasty_decapitated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so he'll try his best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thirteen

borderline personality disorder, they tell him

 

_one, two, three_

 

and he freaks because isn't that something only crazy people have?

 

_four, five, six (just kidding)_

 

he's insane

 

_seven, eight, nine_

 

he's mental

 

_ten, eleven, twelve_

 

heartless

 

_thirteen_

 

 

OCD, they tell him

 

_one, two, three_

 

but i'm not scared of germs

 

_four, five, six (just kidding)_

 

my room is a mess

 

_seven, eight, nine_

 

that doesn't matter

 

_ten, eleven, twelve_

 

one day you will stop counting

 

_thirteen_

 

 

he thinks he's probably too broken now.

 

_one, two, three_

  

sure his heart's in the right place but how are they to know that?

 

_four, five, six (just kidding)_

 

he can't feel the things that other people feel

 

_seven, eight, nine_

 

that _normal_ people feel

 

_ten, eleven, twelve_

 

all he knows is nails against skin and the collapse of his chest

 

_thirteen_

 

 

 his mom says that he should be happy

 

_one, two, three_

 

after all, she does so much for him

 

_four, five, six (just kidding)_

 

and surely this is all about her?

 

_seven, eight, nine_

 

is it because i wasn't around enough when you were a kid?

 

_ten, eleven, twelve_

 

are you doing this to get back at me?

 

_thirteen_

 

 

damn it tyler, again? 

 

_one, two, three_

 

what do you mean you were planning this?

 

_four, five, six (just kidding)_

 

i don't believe for a second that you want to die

 

_seven, eight, nine_

 

she tells him he's selfish as he lies in a hospital bed

 

_ten, eleven, twelve_

 

as he counts the seconds till they remove his IV

 

_thirteen_

 

 

and then he meets him

 

_one, two, three_

 

he's not stupid enough to think that love can cure him

 

_four, five, six (just kidding)_

 

love can't make him stop trying to kill himself

 

_seven, eight, nine_

 

stop trying to fucking kill yourself, tyler

 

_ten, eleven, twelve_

 

but josh makes him feel better sometimes

 

_thirteen_

 

 

he learns that josh can't silence the stopwatch in his head

 

_one, two, three_

 

he can't stop the rituals

 

_four, five, six (just kidding)_

 

or the intrusive thoughts

 

_seven, eight, nine_

 

but he can tell him he's gonna be okay after a panic attack

 

_ten, eleven, twelve_

 

tell him that he's not crazy

 

_thirteen_

 

 

i love you

 

_one, two, three_

 

tyler doesn't know if he believes him

 

_four, five, six (just kidding)_

 

tyler doesn't know if he can love him back

 

_seven, eight, nine_

 

but he's hooked

 

_ten, eleven, twelve_

 

so he'll try his best

 

_thirteen_

 


End file.
